


Wait

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [7]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: I wish for death why won't it come, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip is really petty when it comes to fighting.





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Tumblr for a ship and had to write it

Rose walked closely next to Lukas as they walked down the hall towards lunch. "So.." She began, a smile prominent on her face. "How has it been?"

"How has what been?" Lukas replied.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Dating Philip."

"It's um.. it's different."

"What do you mean.. 'different'?" 

"Well, last week we were hanging out at my place and um.. we were kinda fighting..and uh.. I asked him to get me a glass of water."

Rose nodded, never taking her eyes of Lukas. "And?"

"Well, he got me a glass of ice and told me to wait."

Rose stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a small giggle. "He told you to wait?"

"Yeah."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."


End file.
